


高速路

by crazyhat



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 12:01:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19829785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazyhat/pseuds/crazyhat





	高速路

“忌日快乐义兄。我亲手做的哦。”红衣的将军笑眯眯地递过一卷图卷，肩头橘红火焰轻灵跳跃，闪烁微光。  
“公瑾你……”孙小霸王看着自家义弟一脸笑容，下意识地后背冒冷汗，上次见公瑾这么笑是在打怪的时候，周将军一边笑一边挥手开了一场烧烤盛宴。而且忌日快乐是个什么鬼啊！！！(ﾉ ○ Д ○)ﾉ  
“怎么，伯符都不看看我的礼物吗？”周瑜依旧挂着和善笑容，孙策连忙接过舆图：“不不不……”说着便忙不迭地展开图卷，这是一卷舆图，东吴当年的疆域城池被红色的线细细勾勒出来，蜀汉和曹魏则是按着现代一款游戏的颜色用绿色和紫色糊了个大概而已。  
“唔……？”孙策把舆图拎到眼前左看右看，上看下看，还是没看出什么名堂来，“公瑾你就是要送我一卷东吴舆图？不能吧？”东吴这位名将之花巧思迭出是出了名的，不可能就送这么简单一卷舆图。  
“当然～没那么简单～”周瑜看着孙策，“秘密要伯符你自己发现哦～给你一柱香时间，找不出来的话，哼哼……”周公子的笑容有从和善发展成核善的趋势。  
孙小霸王忙忙细细端详起来，半天还是没看出什么，忽然灵光一闪，一道雷直接劈了电灯泡，房间里顿时暗了下来，周将军送的舆图可算是显露了真身。  
点点荧光挥洒在东吴疆域上，细致入微的地图上的每座城池都被点亮，合着余下的光点竟成了娟秀的两个小篆——厮守。  
“阿瑜……”孙策喉间一哽，周瑜敛了笑容，轻轻道：“千年前的五月五，我没能及时赶回去，见你最后一面。承蒙殿下垂怜，令你我重逢。从西晋到当代，我们差不多走过了两千年了，也共行过这世间无数座城池，若每步都是一笔，我想，一定是厮守二字吧。”  
“阿瑜……”讨逆将军三下两下卷好舆图，珍而重之地收起来，在明月撒下的银辉中看着红衣将军俊美的脸颊，故作凶狠道：“那本将军今日就抢了你这小公子与我当压寨夫人！往后你就跟着我安安生生地过，我有的是金银财宝供着你，再过些日子我就与你成亲！”  
“择日不如撞日……”孙小霸王的瑜姬眉梢眼角尽是风流，“将军，不如今日就成亲吧？”  
“好！就遂了我美人的意……”孙策演不下去了，不禁笑了，“那阿瑜，我们就洞房花烛夜吧？”  
两人摸索着扒衣服，看不见的缘故，周瑜半天扯不下来孙策那身威风凛凛的戎装，不禁锤了孙策一拳：“你个白痴，关灯就关呗，你把灯都劈了，明个儿还得修。”说着，指尖腾起一团温暖火焰，悬在半空，照亮整个房间。  
“没事儿，我修。”孙策才不管电路怎么样，他扒起衣服来可比周瑜顺当多了，三下五除二，江东双璧终于坦诚相见。  
孙策吻上爱人温软的唇，细细品味，一路向下，亲吻吮咬周瑜的喉结，再向下，含住粉嫩乳尖，舌尖在乳晕上画着圈儿，手也闲不住，揉捏着周瑜还未挺拔的性器，手法娴熟而灵巧，很快惹得周瑜轻喘起来。  
“哥……”周瑜轻轻呻吟着，短促难耐地“啊”了一声，孙策轻轻咬了一口他的乳头，舌尖探入细小乳孔穿刺。策哥床上花样繁多，乐此不疲地伺候着爱人。  
孙策起身，摸过床头的润滑剂，新品种的，有催情作用，毫不心疼地在手上挤了满满一坨，探入恋人柔嫩穴口，抚过层层褶皱，寻到那处质感不同的地域，仔细按揉起来。  
“啊！”性快感电流一般爬上大脑，周瑜的身体不自主地弹了一下，“阿策……”  
孙策手活儿灵巧的紧，在周瑜后穴里肆意搅动，周瑜双腿打开，露出粉红穴口，插着孙策手指犹不满足，穴口尚在一张一合，吸吮着恋人，肠道黏膜吸收起膏体来速度飞快，高岭之花一样的周将军意识有些涣散，随着恋人的动作呻吟起来。  
“啊…啊…啊！”周瑜的叫声由于高潮戛然而止，他毫无心理准备地，直接被孙策玩射了，乳白的精液一股股从阴茎中射了出来，溅满周瑜白嫩小腹，有几滴甚至溅到了他的下颌上。  
恋人眼神空洞，在高潮里失神，孙策俯身温柔地舔舐起恋人的精液来，他将周瑜半软的性器顶端残留的精液都抹进嘴里，然后和周瑜交换了一个带着些许味道的吻，周瑜的精液味道并不重，只有一点点腥，那是每个男人精液都有的味道，些许苦涩。  
“好吃吗？”周瑜回过神来。  
“嗯。”孙策笑，翡翠色的眼睛亮亮的，他终于肯慰劳自己硬的发疼的性器，扶起软成一滩水的恋人，将他的穴口对准了阴茎，扶着他的腰坐了下去。阴茎插入穴道的过程中，两人都发出了一声满足的喟叹。  
射过一次，神智清醒了一些的周瑜主动与孙策接了个吻，软绵绵调笑道：“你终于肯纡尊降贵地插进来了？”  
“怎么是纡尊降贵呢，明明是荣幸之至。”孙策按住周瑜的腰胯，顶在敏感点肆意研磨，看着恋人陷入欲海沉浮，“我开动了。”  
“嗯……啊…啊啊——”周瑜的叫声猛地拔高了，孙策翻身将他压在身下，沿着脊椎细细密密地吻，下身仿若打桩机的频率，又重又猛，每一次都顶到最深，几乎要将两个囊袋也塞入穴内。  
温热的穴肉拼命绞着高热的性器，插入时轻轻阻挠，离开时狠命挽留，孙策被周瑜的身体缠得要发疯，嘶哑道：“就这么喜欢我？”  
“嗯……啊唔……”孙策在周瑜体内狠厉冲刺，搅的天翻地覆，还用湿漉漉的吻堵住了周瑜那张不停呻吟的嘴，勾起周瑜的舌吸吮，手指也没放过胸口的乳头，揉搓着，他甚至开始揉弄周瑜平坦的胸部，又在周瑜柔软滑嫩的臀肉上拍了一巴掌，拍得臀丘一颤，周瑜咬了他一口，他才松开亲吻，“你做什么打我？”  
“想喝奶。”孙策抓住一瓣臀，将滑嫩的臀肉在掌中揉捏，“可惜阿瑜没有。”身下频率不改，他依旧卖力耕耘着。周瑜却恼羞成怒，呼了他一巴掌在脸上：“那你找女人去啊！我是男人你喝什么奶！？”  
“我知道呀。”孙策被打了还是笑，“所以可惜阿瑜没有。谁要去找女人……”他咕哝，抵在周瑜的敏感点大力操干，“我只对阿瑜有性欲。”  
“你……啊——”又是百十来下抽插，孙策抵在周瑜那块与众不同的软肉上，低吼一声，精液释放了出来，他穴肉一阵抽搐，裹着孙策的性器蠕动，同时又被小霸王插射了，精液被孙策一滴不留地吃了个干净，顺便给周瑜来了个深喉。  
“呜……”唇舌太过刺激，周瑜几乎被孙策折叠抱在胸前，两条腿搭上了他的肩头，臀部低垂，被孙策托着，手指撑开后穴，白浊缓缓滴落出来，性器挺立，被低头的孙策吞入喉间服侍。  
“爽吗？”做完深喉，孙策又将周瑜按回床上，重新插入，两条长腿大张，孙策抓在手里，按在了脑袋两侧，腰臀因此抬了起来，孙策轻声细语命令道：“阿瑜……低头。”  
这个姿势周瑜一低头就能看见自己的小穴是怎么吞吃恋人的阴茎的，他低头看了一眼就别过了头，脸颊惹上粉霞，让孙策万般怜爱。  
“阿瑜害羞了？”孙策咕吱咕吱笑，手指抚摸着被撑得薄薄一层粉白色的穴口，“阿瑜的小穴好紧，又湿又热，又软又滑。”  
“闭嘴！”周瑜有些气恼，更多的是羞愤。  
“好，我闭嘴。”孙策又低头吻了下来，抓住周瑜两条腿，大开大合地操干起来。  
“你个……混蛋……”做到最后，周瑜几乎什么都射不出来了，阴茎酸疼，后穴胀痛，两颗乳头挺立着，深粉水润，还被恋人吮吸着，小腹再次微微鼓了起来，不过这一次里面都是孙策的精液，被阴茎堵在穴里。周瑜连一个指尖都要抬不起来，浑身酥软无力，让孙策如卧绵上，“做完了吗……”  
“阿瑜累坏了吧。”孙策笑，终于从红肿的穴道里退了出来，还特意垫高了周瑜的腰，以防精液流出来，“还有力气清洗自己吗？”  
“没了……”周瑜快软成泥了，有气无力，“你……给我把你的东西弄出去……我又不能怀孕……别留在我身体里面……”  
“好吧。我抱阿瑜去沐浴。”孙策笑了笑，抱起爱人，走向浴室。  
“我下回……再纵着你的……”传来周瑜的愤愤不平与孙策的撒娇讨饶：“下次再不这么玩儿了，阿瑜莫生气、莫生气……”


End file.
